Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of preventing or reducing the occurrence of fractures in the device.
Discussion of the Background
Various display devices for a multimedia device, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation unit, a game unit, etc., have been developed. As an input device for the display devices, a keyboard or a mouse is widely used. In recent years, a touch panel is often used as the input device of the display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.